The present invention relates to a vehicle door handle.
More specifically, the present invention relates to a handle of the type comprising a connecting structure for connection to the vehicle door; a user-gripped lever hinged to the connecting structure; and a presence detecting device for detecting the presence of the user""s hand close to the lever, and supplying a relative presence signal to a control unit, which, in response to the signal, and after reading, in known manner, an identification code carried by the user, sets the various locks to a safety-off mode.
Known presence detecting devices normally comprise an infrared-ray device in turn comprising a beam emitter normally fitted to the connecting structure, and a receiver carried by the lever. When the lever is gripped by the user, the beam is cut off, causing the detecting device to emit the presence signal.
Comprising components particularly sensitive to external agents, known presence detecting devices have the drawback of requiring constant cleaning and maintenance to ensure perfect light emission/reception, and may possibly supply the control unit with false presence signals, thus resulting in undesired release of the lock safety devices.
Moreover, known detecting devices are relatively expensive to both produce and assemble, on account of the component parts having to be located in given relative positions and, in many cases, being highly sensitive to the shock produced by slamming of the doors.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle door handle designed to eliminate the aforementioned drawbacks, and which, in particular, provides for a high degree of efficiency and reliability, and is easy to manufacture.
According to the present invention, there is provided a handle for a vehicle door, comprising a connecting structure for connection to a supporting body; a movable control member carried by said connecting structure and activated, in use, by the hand of a user; and detecting means for detecting the presence of said hand on said movable control member, and emitting a presence signal; characterized in that said detecting means comprise magnetic sensing means associated with at least one of said connecting structure and said movable control member to detect the variation in a magnetic field caused by the user gripping the movable control member.